


Roller Skating and Baby Taters

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy won't stop competing, Cute, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, roller skating, the spoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Fluffy double-date between Muffy and Ambi.





	Roller Skating and Baby Taters

Andi and Amber watched as Buffy raced Marty around the roller skating rink. Ever since Marty made the mistake of saying he was a pretty good skater, Buffy made it her mission to prove that she could beat him in a race. And she could. Not that it really mattered to anyone but Buffy. Buffy finally heeded Marty’s begging for mercy when she nearly ran over a six year old causing one parent to be very upset. If you asked her though, the child got in her way. When Marty finally admitted that Buffy was the superior skater (mostly just to shut her up), she took his hand and they made their way back to the other couple. 

Andi and Amber had been leaning against the railing for the past twenty minutes. Neither of them were very good at skating. They gave it their best shot for the first two hours by mutually supporting each other, although they would have a couple of bruises to show for it. Now, they were content to simply hold hands while they watched Buffy and Marty compete laughing at the boy’s exasperated sighs at his girlfriend’s competitive nature.

Once they get to Andi and Amber, Andi has her head resting on Amber’s shoulder. 

“You up for some baby taters?” Marty asks the group.

“Please, I’m starving,” Buffy answers, wrapping a tired arm around her boyfriend.

Marty smirks and looks to the other girls. They both nod enthusiastically, eager to get out of the roller skating rink. Once they return their skates and collect their belongings, the four of them make their way towards the famous diner in Shadyside.

—————

At The Spoon, Marty and Buffy are continuing their fight (or witty banter, as they prefer to call it) as Andi sits braiding Amber’s hair in an elaborate braid pattern. When their food comes, Amber steals a tater from Andi’s plate.

“You should have gotten your own,” Andi reprimands, but the large smile on her face gives her away. This earns her a playful pout from Amber and causes her to cave in. “That’s not fair! You cannot expect me to refuse you when you look that cute.”

“That’s the point,” Amber responds as she tickles Andi and steals another one of the baby taters from her plate. Both the girls giggle. “And you’re cuter.”

“Well, you’re the cutest,” Andi flirts, nuzzling her nose against Amber’s.

“We get it, you’re gay!” Buffy shouts a playful smile gracing her face.

Andi gasps, and puts a hand to her heart, feigning surprise “I am pansexual, thank you very much.”

“Don’t get jealous because we’re cuter than you,” Amber teases.

“Oh you want to compete for that title?” Buffy says rising from her booth.

She is stopped by Marty’s comforting hand on her arm. “Babe,” he starts quietly, “It’s not that deep.”

Buffy sits back down and takes a sip of her milkshake as Amber and Andi go back to their flirting. Andi kisses Amber on the cheek and whispers something in her ear earning a flustered blush from the blonde haired girl.

“I’d just like you to know that we beat you at roller skating,” Buffy mumbles.

“We weren’t even competing,” Amber laughs, “But we totally would have won if it was ice skating. I used to be a figure skater.”

“Of course you did,” Buffy says sighing.

As this pseudo-argument goes on, Andi and Marty lock eyes, laughing at the absurdity of their respective girlfriends as they sip their milkshakes and eat from their baskets of baby taters.


End file.
